Breaking Rules, Forming Bonds
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: An empty house. No parents, no brother. Only one rule: NO BOYFRIEND. Will he listen? Probably not. Will it be fun? Of course.


Author's Note:  YAY PUCKURT! I am a huge fan of Puckurt, so hopefully I can do them justice here. This fic is for my true friend on here, GohanRules. This is for you, love. 3

Warning: M/M, angst, possible fluff, chance of shirtlessness.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! And if I did, there would be a TON of Klaine kissing and the men would not own shirts. I also don't own _West Side Story_.

The crowded hallways separated upon the arrival of a tall, tan muscular teen. Freshmen cowered in fear, sophomores flattened themselves against walls, juniors greeted him with high-fives and seniors just scowled. The mohawked teen felt good about himself as people scrambled to move for him. He stopped at his locker and switched out his leather motorcycle jacket for his red and gold McKinley High lettermen jacket. He shut his locker and walked down the hallway to locker 374.

"Hello beautiful. What shall we do this weekend?," the teen asked his petite boyfriend.

"Puck, you have dated me for 7 weeks now, I don't really care what we do, as long as I can be with you," the petite blonde answered from behind the open locker door.

"Kurt, for all I care we can chill in my apartment and watch Broadway musicals for 48 hours," Puck answered, whining and running his fingers through his mohawk. He loved Kurt to no end, but sometimes the petite blonde could really get on his nerves.

"That actually sound like a great idea. But we can do it at my house. Finn and my dad will be fishing and Finn's mom is in Atlanta for another week, so I'm alone. And I don't care if you're there," Kurt said before stealing a kiss from Puck. "I will see you later then?" the blonde asked before shutting his locker.

Puck stole another kiss from Kurt before walking towards his first class. He was sad that they didn't share any classes, but they had glee club. At least there they could get away from the taunts of the other students. He sighed and took his seat in Pre-Calculus 1. The day was going to drag on without Kurt.

Kurt walked to his Chemistry class and took a seat next to Tina Cohen-Chang and opened his textbook. He could still taste Puck's lips on his in their still lingering kiss.

Kurt and Puck met up outside of the choir room. "I missed you today," Puck said before stealing another kiss from Kurt. He held his hand out.

Kurt took Puck's hand and their fingers automatically intertwined. Kurt could fell his heart rate rise slightly by their close proximity.

Puck and Kurt were about to walk into glee club when a new student walked up to them. He was an average height Hispanic boy with black hair and brown puppy dog eyes. His skin was a rich brown as if he had been tanning for a long time.

"Excuse me, but where might I find the Fictional Writers club? It's my first day and I'm slightly lost. My name is Ruben, by the way."

Puck looked at the adorable Hispanic standing off to the side of him and Kurt. "Yeah. If you go to the end of the hallway and turn left you will find the art wing. Just look for Room 63 and you will be there. I'm Puck by the way, and this is Kurt, my boyfriend." Ruben found some slight amusement to the word 'boyfriend' but a death glare from Puck quickly shut him up. "Thank you, Puck," Ruben said before disappearing around the corner.

Kurt and Puck sat through a relatively boring glee club before getting up. The walked to Puck's locker to exchange the letterman jacket for the leather one. They walked out to the parking lot and to Kurt's car. "Come over at 11:30 tomorrow morning. Dad and Finn are leaving at 11 and I have to make sure they won't be coming back for anything they may have forgotten. I will see you tomorrow, Puck," Kurt said as he climbed into his car. Kurt stole one last kiss before shutting the door and driving home.

Kurt looked up from his _Teen Vogue_ magazine to see Finn and his father dressed in identical outfits for their weekend fishing trip. He worked to keep a straight face as he looked at Finn's scowl. Kurt knew how lucky he was. He got the entire house to himself while Finn was forced on a father-son bonding trip. He knew Finn hated him for that, but he didn't care. One of the perks of being gay. "We're leaving, Kurt. No parties, no boyfriend. If Rachel or Mercedes comes over, fine, but NO Puck. Understand?," his father said to him sternly. Kurt nodded and returned to his magazine article. It was about one of Puck's favorite boy bands. Kurt wasn't into them, but he needed to know who was who in case the topic of them came up. But even Kurt had to admit, the tall blonde one was _very _cute, along with the shortest of the group..

After Finn and Burt had left, Kurt began getting his Broadway musicals together and making a stack in the living room. By the time he finished, he heard Puck walking up to the front door. He opened it and pressed his lips to Puck's without hesitation. "I have our musicals ready and pizza has been ordered for our lunch. Nobody is home and the house is ours for the day."

Puck pulled out of the kiss. "I vote we watch _West Side Story_ first. I love that play. Forbidden romance, mortal enemies, New York City. It's all so wonderful." He pulled Kurt over to the couch before putting in _West Side Story_. They curled up into a ball, bodies intertwined beneath a blanket as the movie began to play.

The movie was twenty minutes in when the doorbell rang and both teens jumped. They stood up, paused the movie and walked to the front door. ''Two large cheese pizzas. Twenty dollars." The underpaid, middle-aged man said. Kurt handed him the twenty and took the pizzas. The delivery guy looked surprised to see two boys holding hands, but he made no mention of it and went back to his car and drove off.

The boys got their pizza and curled up on the couch once more. They ate their pizza and sang along with the movie until it ended. Kurt looked up at Puck. "Which one now?' Kurt asked him.

Puck looked at the selection of DVDs and pulled out _Wicked_. "This one, since it's your favorite." Puck put the DVD in the player and they curled up beneath the blankets again. They were halfway through the movie when Puck felt Kurt's head fall to his bare chest. Puck had pulled his shirt off when the heat was becoming almost unbearable beneath the blankets. Kurt's blonde hair tickled his chest but he ignored it.

When the movie ended, Kurt awoke with a start. Puck wrapped his muscular arm around his boyfriend and pressed his lips to Kurt's. "Shhh… everything is fine. It was a bad dream. I'm here to protect you, from now until forever." Kurt looked up, his blue eyes meeting Puck's brown eyes. "I love you, so much Puck. I honestly have no idea where I'd be without you here." Kurt pressed his head deeper into Puck's muscular chest and sighed deeply. Puck rested his head on Kurt's and wrapped his arms tightly around the petite boy. He began softly singing "I'm Not That Girl" from _Wicked_ to Kurt. As Kurt wrapped his fingers through Puck's, Puck felt a surge of happiness as he closed his eyes and curled up with his boyfriend.


End file.
